


Goodly Creatures Are There Here

by Mara



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that Spock can never say. To anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodly Creatures Are There Here

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just after the end of the new movie and contains spoilers.

There are things, Ambassador Spock thinks, that he chose not to mention to his younger self. It is likely that he, that is, the younger version of him, thought of them, but chose to say nothing. It would be logical, after all, to assume that their thoughts would travel to the same conclusion.

For instance, he did not discuss the fact that life on the new Vulcan colony will be both splendid--for the additional time he will have with his father--and difficult--having to keep a portion of his mind and memory closed to the other survivors. Mind melds will be difficult, if not impossible.

It is time, both Spocks must know, for temporal interference to end. There can be no more scientific revelations; the present must be allowed to develop as it will.

To his dying day (which is not so far now) he must never reveal so much of what he knows, from the mundane (the coordinates for Risa) to the miraculous (the birth of the Almgar race in the Beta Quadrant). It will be a lonely existence in many ways.

However, there is one thing that Ambassador Spock holds as the comfort that will allow him to do this thing: He did not entirely fail in his mission. In this universe, at least, Romulus will be saved.

And that will have to be enough. For the rest..."How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world, that has such people in 't."

Spock almost smiles as he boards the ship. How Jim and Bones would have laughed at him for such a sentimental thought. But he is older, wiser, and able to laugh at himself as well.

After all, now that the bridge crew of the Enterprise is assembled...anything is possible.

\--end--


End file.
